


【法系宿舍07】船到桥头自然直

by Sanna_Lin



Series: 法系宿舍 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 召黑，超级宠黑魔的召唤大家喜欢吗.jpg棵体围裙+小玩具，含一点语言调教
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 法系宿舍 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643521
Kudos: 5





	【法系宿舍07】船到桥头自然直

黑魔原以为那天晚上和两个舍友乱搞会给三人的关系带来不良影响，毕竟他当时直接断片，后面发生的一切都不知道。第二天在自己卧室里醒来的时候他还有些惊讶，因为他估摸着召唤和赤魔会趁他昏睡把他直接扔到大街上。而更令他不解的是，那两人对待自己比以往更贴心了，煮好的食物会先给他吃，一起风降温就有人过来关窗添衣，黑魔觉得自己在家里的地位突然上升——当然他们三个一直都是平等待遇——至少这种要啥有啥，不要啥也有啥的皇帝般的日子他做梦都不敢想。  
虽然真正原因是黑魔被玩过头了，三天都下不来床。尤其是上厕所的时候，他双腿无力必须靠别人扶着才能走路，而当黑魔脱裤子光屁股的时候那两人也不避嫌，就盯着黑魔赤裸的下半身，直到黑魔发怒了才不情愿地转身。除此之外他觉得一切都好，如果不在意召唤的咸猪手的话。  
后来新年假期结束，黑魔可以自由行动的时候，他们也要回归工作了。对于黑魔来说还有一个特殊任务，只不过现在还不是时候。  
年初的任务不算复杂，主要集中在一些新开的副本和要准备的材料上，对于黑魔和召唤的队伍来说基本不在话下。在攻略副本的时候黑魔还是打近战位，而召唤依旧满场跑处理各种机制，不过这回他们不再互相为难，黑魔遇到困难时召唤甚至比白魔和学者的反应都快。“没事，我的即刻都为你存着，你放心输出”，黑魔听到召唤这么说，心里别提有多高兴，激动地打了好几个直暴伤害，让队友们再次见识到什么叫永远的爹。  
黑魔觉得不仅是召唤和自己关系越来越好，召唤的宝石兽也开始亲近自己。平时休息的时候召唤会把宝石兽叫出来给它顺毛，然后那个会发光的小可爱就会跑到黑魔脚边蹭他的法袍，黑魔蹲下来摸摸宝石兽的脑袋，那小可爱也会开心地摇动尾巴。到战斗的时候，召唤也一直控制宝石兽站在黑魔边上输出，就好像他本人与黑魔并肩作战一样。黑魔还注意到召唤会在结束巴哈或者不死鸟后刻意停下一两个gcd让刚刚出来的宝石兽从他身边跑到自己身边，然后才命令宝石兽放出灵攻和其余技能。对齐团辅？召唤才不管呢，他只为了黑魔能打出更高的伤害。  
也许是召唤对黑魔的偏心太明显了，队伍的其他人都跟吃了伊修加德柠檬一样成天喊酸，说召唤这么好的人竟然和黑魔好上了。召唤见一群大老爷们打趣黑魔，自然把他护着，替不擅长交际的黑魔应对众人的调侃。不过大家都是合作很久的搭档，自然清楚他们俩的感情，调侃归调侃，心里还是祝福的。重新开始战斗他们很快调整状态，专心于解决眼前的问题。到太阳快下山时，他们已经完成了今日的任务。在结束战斗后召唤过去和骑士黑骑还有舞者商讨减伤轴的安排，其他人陆陆续续离开了，黑魔趁机溜到学者的身边叫住他。  
“怎么了黑魔？”学者有些意外黑魔会来找他。  
“我想知道一些……关于召唤的事，”黑魔一边说一边往召唤的方向看过去，生怕被召唤发现，“比如说他喜欢什么，收到什么东西会开心？”  
虽然黑魔和召唤一起住了快三年，但谈及召唤的喜好黑魔还真说不上来，他总觉得召唤并没有直接表现出对什么东西很感兴趣。马上就是召唤的生日了，黑魔想给向他们准备点特别礼物。往年他凭感觉送的东西召唤也好好收下了，但是今年不同，他和召唤的关系更上一层楼了，所以要认真思考。他知道学者和召唤一起长大，就想到去找学者打听情报。  
“召唤嘛……硬要说的话和你一样都只对魔法感兴趣吧，从小他也是花最多时间在魔法上……收到什么东西的话，我去伊修加德顺路捎个石头他都收下了，我想如果是你送的不论什么都行。”  
黑魔想起召唤的房间里有一个大大的柜子，上面摆满了各种各样的玩意儿，想必是他从小收藏到大的。  
“送人礼物这方面我不太行，不过如果是情侣之间……我倒有一个主意，你要听吗？”  
黑魔凑近学者，一边听着一边脸红起来，他觉得自己的大脑受到冲击，待学者说完整个人都僵了。这个主意也未免太刺激了，黑魔看学者坏笑起来连忙摇头，说自己做不到。  
“哈哈，我逗你玩呢，别在意，赶紧回去吧。”

学者把那些话当玩笑，黑魔却真的放在心上。尽管他对那个骚主意依然持怀疑态度，但自从经历过那个疯狂的晚上后他觉得自己的下限越来越低，在家里偶尔看着召唤也会幻想一些乱七八糟的东西。既然如此就试试吧，黑魔咬咬牙，趁召唤和赤魔都不在的时候偷偷跑出去购买了学者说的东西，然后藏到自己的床底下，紧张又兴奋地等待召唤生日的到来。  
召唤生日那天是工作日，好在固定队那边没有安排，只是部队几个新人需要召唤临时帮忙带一下副本，而赤魔的队伍则要工作到下午，黑魔决定趁上午就把东西做好。虽然三个人一起玩挺刺激，不过黑魔认为那种东西还是只给召唤一个人看比较合适。  
他拆开盒子，看到里面这件让他面红耳赤的暴露衣服又停下了动作。黑魔一个工作了五六年的成熟稳重魔法师，自始至终都穿着几乎完全遮盖身体的黑色法袍，即使是常服也都是能把自己包得严严实实的。但是召唤不同，他有和学者一样文绉绉的学院风格外衣，也有凉快到极致的加速吸取大地以太的通灵坎肩，平日里更是怎么舒服怎么穿，什么样式的衣服都有。黑魔把东西从盒子里拿出来，拉上窗帘换上，看了看镜子里只遮了几片可怜布料的自己心脏狂跳。黑魔攥紧拳头深呼吸几口，就这一次……就今天一次……他豁出去了。

部队里的新人们很聪明很灵性，完成副本的速度比召唤想象的快，因此他提早半个小时结束工作。路上他记起赤魔要傍晚回来，做蛋糕肯定来不及，就去蛋糕店买现成的。他知道黑魔不爱吃太甜的，于是买了份柠檬萨赫蛋糕。  
“我回来了。”  
召唤刚进门，就听到厨房里传来乒乒乓乓的声响，这个时候……黑魔竟然亲自下厨了？  
他蹑手蹑脚地来到厨房门口，掀开幕帘的一边朝里面看去，只见厨房的窗帘被拉得密不透风，昏暗的室内没有开一盏灯，黑魔背对着召唤站在料理台前捣鼓什么。召唤十分好奇这个连荷包蛋都煎不好的黑魔究竟能做出什么来，决定就这样悄悄躲着观察一番。  
黑魔手上的动作应该是在搅拌东西，弄了没多久他打开橱柜拿出调料瓶，拧了半天也没拧开。“砰——”，黑魔用了很大力气才打开瓶盖，结果手一抖到出好多，他叫着“糟了”，赶紧从旁边的袋子里加入面粉一样的东西，没想到量没控制住又洒了好些。召唤就听着那边像打仗一样，都想过去帮黑魔一把了。  
“完了，这下太甜了……”召唤听到黑魔自言自语，“穿这身也太不方便……”  
这身？从召唤的角度看不太清，挡在黑魔和召唤之间的还有餐桌，不过黑魔今天穿的浅色的衣服吗？好像连裤子也是浅色。召唤不记得黑魔有买过这套衣服。  
“还有半小时，赶紧先加水——嗯哼……啊！”  
黑魔身体侧倾准备开水龙头的时候，召唤听到他发出的一声奇怪的类似呻吟的喘息。  
“果然不该用这个……太大……”  
这下轮到召唤懵了，好端端做料理怎么会说这些话？黑魔到底在偷偷摸摸搞什么？他“啪”地把灯打开，黑魔明显是被突如其来的灯光吓了一跳，“啊？！”地一声差点把手中的盆打翻。  
“召……召唤？”黑魔似乎想问召唤怎么这么快就回来，然而他却涨红了脸一个音节都发不出来，尴尬地用手扯了扯过于暴露的衣服再偷偷将两腿往里并紧。  
召唤觉得自己的血压都要飙到临界值了。天晓得黑魔从哪里搞来这件半裸围裙，短短的布料就穿了几根线绕到背后，黑魔的胸脯和白花花的大腿直击召唤的双眼。布料下方挺出一个弧度，隐隐约约还能听到低沉的震动声，召唤一把黑魔压在料理台上，在看到黑魔插着震动棒的后穴时心脏都快停跳了。他摸了摸黑魔的前端，那里黏糊糊的已经射过一次。  
“你这身是打算勾引谁呢？”召唤握住黑魔射完软掉的阴茎，不顾他还在不应期直接抠着敏感的冠状沟，“我吗？还是赤魔？还是说随便一个闯入家里的陌生人都可以？”  
黑魔摇摇头，他本来打算穿这身给召唤送上亲手做的蛋糕，谁知自己笨手笨脚地总是失败，才被召唤撞上。他手上装着面糊的盆子因自己身子的颤动晃来晃去，用带着哭腔的声音叫召唤停手。可是召唤哪听得进去，鲜美可口的小肥羊都到自己嘴边了哪还有放过的道理，他把另一只手伸到黑魔的前胸，揉搓着黑魔已经挺立起来的乳尖。  
“别……别闹了，不然做失败了没的吃。”  
“没关系，我不介意，吃你就吃饱了。”  
召唤伏在黑魔的肩上叫黑魔继续手中的活，两只手爱抚黑魔的动作却一刻不停。他很满意黑魔在自己的调教下变得越来越配合，对性事的接纳度也慢慢提高，这副身子随着一次次开拓也越来越令人上瘾。这件色情满满的围裙实在太方便召唤吃豆腐了，他两只手控制黑魔最脆弱的上下两处，还不忘坏心眼地顶了顶黑魔的屁股，让黑魔体内的震动棒进得更深。  
“啊！不要——”  
“但是你的身体可舒服得不行，”黑魔的阴茎早就在召唤手中再次硬起来，过于敏感的性器撑不住召唤的撸动已经开始吐出清夜。胸前殷红的乳尖也被召唤照顾得有些红肿，不知是不是冬天吃得多动得少，召唤觉得黑魔好像胖了一些，双乳更丰满手感也更好了，召唤开心地舔了舔黑魔红透的耳垂，“你说你的奶子也会产乳多好，这样你就是头可爱的小母猫每天都能榨出好多汁水。”  
黑魔真是欲哭无泪，他哪里接受得了上下三处同时传来的刺激，还有召唤打在他耳边的温热吐息和淫荡的话语。他浑身软绵绵地只能靠着召唤，而这却让震动棒正好抵在他的敏感点使劲折磨他的理智。他现在后悔了，不该听学者瞎说跑去买这种不知廉耻的衣服，还信了那个老板的推荐又买了让他刺激得快上天的震动棒，结果就是他浪费了一个上午的时间什么也没做好，还低估了自己的承受能力爽得话都说不出来。  
召唤玩够了黑魔的两处，开始按揉他被震动棒插得发颤的后穴，那里因为黑魔流出的淫液和润滑剂变得湿漉漉的。他看黑魔爽得嘴巴都闭不上只剩下支离破碎的呻吟，知道黑魔快去了，却“啵”地一声将黑魔体内的震动棒拔出来。后穴突然空荡荡地没有填充让即将高潮的黑魔难耐不住，眼泪都爽出来了又被迫停住，一窝精水就这样卡在体内难受得要命，他来回蹭着召唤的裆部以示不满。  
“怎么了，我的小母猫想要鸡巴了吗？”  
“快进来！”黑魔急得快要发疯。  
召唤也忍得艰难，赶紧脱下裤子扶着自己的阴茎在黑魔的穴口附近磨蹭了几下，就着黑魔的体液插了进去。幻想中又硬又大的刚一进来，黑魔直接颤抖身子射了出来，白白的精液因为围裙太短溅了一些到料理台上。  
“好……好爽……”  
而召唤也被黑魔痉挛收缩的后穴吸得差点失守，硬是拼命忍住了欲望，推开料理台上的锅碗瓢盆把黑魔压在台面，双手环住黑魔的腰身亲着他白皙的后肩。召唤不由得感叹，黑魔的小穴太会吸了，无师自通地将召唤的每一寸都紧紧包裹住，甚至让召唤产生了死在这样的身体里也不足惜的念头。他不留余力地大力抽送，想要和身下的人融为一体，这富有弹性的胸脯，紧实的小腹，迷人的后穴，他想把黑魔占为己有。  
“慢点……”  
黑魔去了两次后四肢乏力，可召唤在他体内的抽插没有一点体谅的意思，黑魔只怕会被操死在料理台上。他清楚自己又玩过了，连忙求饶，腰腹却被召唤死死环着无法动弹，整个人像是被钉在召唤的阴茎上。后入式使召唤能抵达更深的位置，那里正软得淫靡，不停邀请召唤好好爱抚每一个角落。他被撞得有些失神，尽管召唤的气息近在咫尺，看不见召唤的脸却他感到十分害怕。黑魔艰难地支撑自己起来，侧过脸去贴近召唤。  
召唤会意，偏着脑袋和黑魔接吻。这次黑魔主动张嘴让召唤侵入，和召唤一起互相吮吸。黑魔的吻技也越来越好了，从最早被戏弄时紧闭嘴唇，到现在能跟上节奏开始索取，召唤感到高兴。他轻轻放开对黑魔腰腹的一半禁锢，与黑魔的右手十指相扣。他察觉黑魔的后穴又开始急促地缩紧，而黑魔也退出了亲吻大口呼吸着。  
身下的人停了几秒，随后召唤的阴茎似乎浇上一股液体。差不多该结束了，召唤就着干性高潮的肉壁释放出来。他看到黑魔的嘴唇微微动弹，但是黑魔连说话的力气也没有。召唤的耳朵凑近，隐约听到了黑魔说出“生日快乐”的字眼。

黑魔是在沙发上醒来的，身上已经洗干净换上保暖的衣服盖着毯子，茶几上还摆着召唤刚泡好的马萨拉奶茶，看来厨房也被召唤打扫干净了。  
黑魔感到过意不去，明明召唤生日应该他来准备礼物，结果反而让召唤替他收拾残局。还想着做个蛋糕给召唤惊喜，这下食材全都浪费，重新做一个还要去市场买。黑魔心想，都怪自己害得召唤今年没有蛋糕吃。  
“想什么呢这么认真？”  
“我……对不起，我又搞砸了。”  
“我很开心，你这么主动，”召唤说着端来柠檬萨赫蛋糕，给黑魔切了一块大的，“再说了，你可比任何蛋糕都要甜美。”  
黑魔接过蛋糕时还收到了召唤留在额头的一个吻。他害羞地涨红了脸，低着头一口接一口地吃起来。召唤就坐在黑魔边上不紧不慢地喝者奶茶，主要目的是欣赏自家的小可爱。  
“还要。”  
“遵命。”

等傍晚赤魔回到家，看到餐桌上就剩得那么点牙缝都塞不住的蛋糕，那又是后话了。


End file.
